


I Won't Break

by darkandtwisted (eriklehnsherrsangel)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-08
Updated: 2007-11-08
Packaged: 2017-10-25 14:55:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eriklehnsherrsangel/pseuds/darkandtwisted





	I Won't Break

It was hell at first. Him trying to teach her how to fire a gun just right. Trying to make sure she was in good condition for the coming battle. Sam almost argued with him and sometimes did but lost every time. Neither of them wanted Jessica to die again. So day in and day out he would teach her how to fight against the world it seemed like they were born into.

One of the hunts had gone bad. Actually, he’d seen worse. But for her it was bad. And now thanks to a demon (one she’d murdered herself), there was a nice long gash along her shoulder. It took a half hour of listening to her bitch and complain that he didn’t have to worry about it. Though he did. He worried for all three of them. Someone had to. So that night he stitched her up and light kissed the wound. It would leave a scar behind but none of them seemed to care.

********************

Another hunt and another injury. This one not as bad as the first but he still cleaned it up. At least this time she didn’t complain. After being on the road with them for a good two months or so, she’d learned that arguing with him didn’t exactly work. Usually that led to him being agitated and her being left alone with Sam who would try to coax Dean to come back inside. The man, after all, always went and locked himself out in the Impala.

It was two days after the incident that him and Jessica were alone. Where his brother had gone off to Dean didn’t know. A part of him really didn’t care. Sitting before the beautiful (and now flawed) blonde, he pulls her close and kisses her good and hard. There’s no objections from her so he can continues. The fact that she used to be his brother’s girl and still was never crossed his mind.

Her clothes were discarded first. Green eyes stared down into blue as he took her wrists into his hands and held them down. Not a word was said as he started placing light kisses along her forehead, her nose, her jaw… everywhere along her face until he got to her throat where he bit lightly and yet hard enough to make a mark. Giving a light smirk he let his lips trail further down her body, pressing his clothed body against hers even as he took a nipple into his mouth and lightly nipped it and then sucking gently… though it didn’t take long for him to do the same with the other.

Moans spilled from her lips and he gave a growl. This just wouldn’t do. His clothes soon followed hers to the floor and he leaned down kissing her as if he’d devour her. And he just might. His body ached for the beautiful angel below him. The one who’d survived an ordeal that no one else had. Sliding into her he stilled himself. More to allow her to get used to him than for any other reason. His body shivered lightly feeling her fingers trail over his skin, down his chest and then over and down his back.

Kissing her harder and slipping his tongue into her mouth, tasting her. Breathing her in… And her light touches, it took a lot for him not to lose it then and there. But he didn’t. Instead he nearly pulled out of her which elicited a small cry of need from her but he didn’t make her wait long and slid back into her. His pace was slow and teasing at first, knowing good and well it would make her want more.

“I won’t break, Dean.”

Giving a low almost predatory growl his thrusts became quicker and more sure. Not that he hadn’t been before. But he wasn’t treating this angel like a china doll. What reason did he need to treat her as such? Her body shivered beneath him and he felt her legs wrap around him pulling him deeper. He was actually holding off on his release wanting her to lose control first. Wanting her to go over the edge. Kissing her again he let his hand trail between them and rub lightly over her swollen clit. That elicited a cry of pleasure from her and he felt those muscles tighten around his cock.

Her orgasm hit her and hit her hard. His name spilled from her lips even as hers spilled from his as he released himself within her. Staying there for a moment he watched her, watched those half closed blue eyes and smiled. This was the life. Something he wasn’t about to give up. For anyone. Slipping from her, he lays beside her pulling her close and laying his head on her chest. Her heartbeat was still going a mile a minute and her breathing and his own was shallow and ragged. This… this right here was the life.

Now if only they could stop hunting.  


((838 words))


End file.
